


猫兔赛跑

by chiwuanchuan



Category: 1256791011
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 1右7右/很多私设
Kudos: 11





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 1右7右/很多私设

家里这两天不怎么太平，夫胜宽一进门就看见李知勋竖着个尾巴在家里转圈，焦急地走来走去，胳膊腿挨上什么总想蹭蹭，恰好见夫胜宽站在玄关处脱鞋，也贴上去用头顶抵在他胸前摩擦。  
  
崔胜澈没像以往一样在客厅里玩电脑，倒是他虚掩着门的卧室里透出一点微弱的灯光，里面传出来悉索的响声。  
  
“唉，”夫胜宽叹了口气，看这样子是要给净汉哥打电话了，安抚似地抓挠了两把李知勋的后颈，对方喉咙里不可控制地冒出来一些呼噜声，稍微冷静下来之后问他哥是不是要发情了，还被李知勋一脸嫌弃地否认。但家里四处都是知勋哥身上的味道，他本人的衣服像是昭示领地摆得到处都是，这场面说不是才有鬼。  
  
而胜澈哥呢？  
  
夫胜宽轻推开了那扇半开不开的门，崔胜澈正背对着门口在床上把枕头和被子堆在一起。“哥在干什么啊！”崔胜澈还特意开了空调，房间里的温度很高，因为过大幅度的动作所以他背后浮了一层薄汗，白色的耳朵垂在肩膀上，听见夫胜宽的问题机警地转过头来：“啊，是胜宽啊。是这样的，哥怀孕了！”  
  
“哥怎么可能怀孕啊！最近我们都没有和哥哥做啊！”夫胜宽皱着眉头吐槽他，到这个程度几乎是事不宜迟，立马就低头给尹净汉发短信。  
  
“嗯，为什么不可能？哥和知勋做了啊？”  
  
“哥！说了多少次！知勋哥发情期所以味道浓，你这都是错觉！本来男性兽人受孕的几率就低到离谱，更何况你俩一起只用棒子和跳蛋玩是不可能受孕的！”  
  
揉了揉皱得酸痛的眉头，夫胜宽的抱怨受到了崔胜澈的质疑，他身后尾巴上方腰部的皮肤一片红，大抵是发热的同时又在什么地方蹭的：“不可能！我的身体不可能说谎的，这次肯定是真的！”  
  
“我没发情期！我说没到就是没到！”李知勋依旧在房间里不安地打转，听到夫胜宽说的话暴躁地凑到崔胜澈的房间门口，因为兔子明显的味道和自己的冲突所以没有离得很近。  
  
就这还没到呢……夫胜宽看着客厅沙发上三四个跳蛋和没来得及收拾好的擦拭用纸巾，铺在坐垫上的沙发巾揉在一边，或许上面的东西还没干透。  
  
“你们俩都玩成这样了怎么可能还没发情期啊！”

尹净汉气喘吁吁爬到六楼的时候夫胜宽正在沙发上抱着李知勋安抚他，他扶着沙发扶手喘气的时候夫胜宽问他怎么这样才说电梯坏了，只能从楼梯间爬上来，外套脱了搭在沙发靠背上就要在沙发上坐下来休息。夫胜宽还没来得及阻止，他怀里的李知勋就察觉到异常，尹净汉身上冒着运动过后的热气，汗水也浮了一层，这让猫立马蹭上去仔细嗅，李知勋的眼镜微微闭着，这会儿比起视觉更加管用的是味觉。

“净汉哥，”他轻轻地喊了一声然后缠上去，丝毫不管刚才抱着他的夫胜宽极尽温柔的抚摸和安慰，双手双腿紧扒在对方身上，“净汉哥……呜……”

尹净汉下意识地顺着背抚摸下去，衣服虽然还穿着但是已经散乱着，摁压到尾椎部位就能捏到李知勋的尾巴——李知勋声称自己是白老虎，但是视觉上明显是猫的样子，这一点骗不了人，尾巴不像老虎一样粗大，柔软且软绵的一根，耳朵也更加单薄敏感。

“啊……哥……”握住他的尾巴捏了两下李知勋就呜咽着爬下去咬住尹净汉的肩膀，隔着衣服所以口水全都沾在布料上，缓慢地洇开。

那我去看胜澈哥。

沙发上是李知勋标记的领地，尹净汉来了之后李知勋自然不再缠着之前的夫胜宽要求安慰。

尹净汉看了看崔胜澈关得紧紧的房门，这才恍然大悟：“啊……原来这样才叫我来的啊。”

“不然呢，只有一个的话我还是可以解决的。”夫胜宽走进去之前打开了冰箱拿水。

“那要不要叫圆佑和硕珉他们过来？”尹净汉这会已经哄着猫咪渐渐把衣服脱了，动作到一半突然想起来似的转过头问夫胜宽。

夫胜宽自然懂得尹净汉话里的意思，看着已经难以自抑的李知勋和还不知道是什么情况的崔胜澈，自己和净汉哥能不能真的解决倒还真是个不小的问题。

他又联络了那两个人，全圆佑说他刚好和李硕珉一起在lab，正好可以一同过来，得到了肯定的答复才去推开崔胜澈房间的房门。

手里拿着的两瓶冰水在室温下瓶壁上结了一层水珠，夫胜宽胡乱地用手抹开，掌心被沾得很冰，推开门之后看见的场景却很火热。

崔胜澈还跪坐在刚才他一直专心摆弄的床铺上，只不过没有再和刚才一样把衣物和床品一个劲儿地堆砌在墙角，崔胜澈这会正头抵在堆得很高的布料堆上，这姿势刚好叫他的背后对着门完全展开。他的手正隔着裤子布料抚慰自己的分身，因为发热脑海里不清晰，只是没有章法地来回揉捏，领口处冒出来的前液早已经把胯下一小块布料打湿，运动裤随着他的扭动在身上贴得很紧，勾勒出大腿和屁股的轮廓，还有后腰那鼓起来的一包，是崔胜澈的尾巴。

“呜啊……”他的耳朵很灵敏，听见夫胜宽进来的声音之后立马害羞地收起了正在自慰的手，身体却不尊从主人的想法，即使撤了手掌还是不自觉地挺腰，面前就是刚才自己堆到隆起的布料堆，很容易就能够蹭在上面摩擦。  
  
可是这怎么能够满足他？

这动作带来的刺激过于细微，犹如扬汤止沸解决不了问题，可是崔胜澈又知道自己这会正被夫胜宽看着，总归是不好意思再加大动作幅度，只好支支吾吾地解释：“那个……哥，哥是……”

“哥，怀孕的期间性欲很强吧。”夫胜宽把手里的水瓶放在了床边的桌子上，看着崔胜澈难耐地蹭在布料堆上扭动，上半身穿着的背心都要被蹭掉一样，露出一半线条流畅的背。

“你，你胡说什么呢……唔……”崔胜澈瞪大了眼睛还想要管教这个不正经的弟弟，谁知道夫胜宽阴着一张脸就伸手进裤裆里握住了他想要追求更加强烈刺激的分身。

夫胜宽脸上的表情是平时鲜少出现的表情，崔胜澈迷茫中看他的脸，被弟弟的冷淡样子刺激到，呜咽着喊出口：“胜，胜宽啊……”可是还来不及继续说下去就被夫胜宽手上更加强烈的动作刺激得大口呼吸，“等，等等……”

“我看胜澈哥这可不是能等的样子。”崔胜澈俯趴在夫胜宽面前已经撅起来屁股，上衣和裤子已经被脱掉了，全身上下只剩下一条浅粉色的内裤，属于兽人的尾巴还在空气中微微颤抖着。夫胜宽用另一只手抚摸崔胜澈的后背，那里是他的敏感带，手指才触到肩膀下方一点的皮肤崔胜澈就顺从地塌腰下去更加多地展现自己的身体。

“要玩的话就快一点。”

他终于卸下了属于哥哥的自持，他的大腿能够微微蹭到夫胜宽的下体，感觉到对方的性器也高昂地顶着他的身体，既然打算做就认真地进行下去，没两下就感觉到对方的东西被自己蹭得更加兴奋。可是对方还在不紧不慢地来回抚弄他的背，这让他更加饥渴，身体里不属于人类一方的习性迫使他想要夫胜宽快点进入他的身体，只好哑声地催促。

夫胜宽伸手一把扯下哥哥湿淋淋的内裤，把对方的性器掏出来的时候手指被顶端冒出来的腺液沾得很黏，他随意撸动了两下，握住龟头另一只手就往哥哥的身后探过去，先紧抓住毛绒绒的尾巴团扯得对方止不住地摇屁股，玩了两下才伸手指到穴口处。

假孕状态下的兔子身体很敏感，身体好像早已经准备好似的，很轻松就吃下去探进来的两根手指，甚至非常享受地呻吟出声：“嗯……别，别扩张了，直接进来。”

“哥知道兔子怀孕的时候还能二次受孕么？”夫胜宽还是没有听从哥哥的，虽然下半身已经涨得发痛还是害怕哥哥受伤，增加扩张的手指同时拍了拍崔胜澈的屁股，最近对方好像瘦了一点，下半身的肉松弛了很多，因为最近总是在熬夜打游戏所以腰上有几颗湿疹，“哥，怀孕了的话要多注意自己的身体啊，平时我说的话难道都没有记到脑子里去吗？如果因为熬夜身体变得不好，我可是会很伤心啊……”

他知道这个时候说什么崔胜澈都不一定听得进去，可是依旧如同惩罚一样每桩控诉着，扩张了一会儿就撤开自己的手指换阴茎抵上去，故意在穴口处不动作，任由哥哥红着眼睛央求。

“呜……哥，哥知道错了，胜宽啊……快点进来吧……”

“哥啊，不是怀了兔子宝宝吗？怎么这会儿都不替宝宝们着想，万一宝宝们受伤怎么办？”

“不，不会的……不会受伤的，快一点给我，想要，想要吃胜宽的精液……”

“嘶……我看哥真的是要疯了……”

夫胜宽换上自己的东西代替手指插进崔胜澈身体里的时候听见门外传进来微弱的知勋哥的声音。不知道净汉哥和那哥做到那里了呢？他昏昏沉沉想着。

“呜呜……净汉哥。”李知勋跨坐在年长的哥哥身上，正对着的体位导致他的高昂着的性器和对方的不断摩擦触碰，也不知道什么时候自己已经被脱光，而尹净汉上半身的衣服还好整不暇地穿着，头发也整齐的，脸上的表情一丝不乱甚至带有余裕，只看上半身的话并不觉得有什么异常，可是下半身就不一样了。

李知勋被尹净汉的手扶着腰，在尹净汉的腿上磨蹭，对方的一条大腿被他夹在自己的腿间，后穴和性器顶端流出来的水全都沾在两个人的下半身。虽然不愿意承认，自己还是发情了，李知勋强撑着意识还记得自己眼前面对的人是尹净汉，就算难耐也不敢唐突地冲上前去，只是害怕会被那人更加猛烈地玩弄。

“哥哥救救知勋吧……”他只好本着欲望带给自己的本能撒娇，紧紧地搂住哥哥要接吻，尹净汉本来就气喘吁吁就被李知勋抓着要玩，一口气总是没有喘过来，被吻得满头大汗，小猫的舌头湿漉漉的，由于发情的缘故温度很高，吻了一阵子他终于伸手摸上李知勋挺翘的屁股，只一下小猫就呻吟着缩了舌头，软绵绵地将头靠在他的肩膀上：“哥哥，发情期哥哥第一个操知勋好不好。”

“啊……我是第一个吗？”尹净汉一只手更加用力地搂住李知勋，湿吻过后对方的身体更是软的像水，一点力气都没有使，另一只手摸到后面，果不其然马上就能够吃下一根手指，李知勋甚至主动地把尹净汉的手更加深地往里容纳，“知勋难道还想要别人吗？原来哥哥不是唯一一个啊……”

身体里很空虚，尹净汉昂扬的分身和他的抵在一起，李知勋的思维被情欲搅弄得一团糟，他平时从不这样的，这会儿却由欲望驱使着什么话都往外冒：“嗯……哥哥先把知勋喂饱再训知勋嘛……哥，哥哥和胜宽不也是叫了别人。”

“要不是发情期，可能永远都不知道我们知勋是这么浪的孩子，嗯？”尹净汉抽出扩张的手指去沙发坐垫缝里找润滑，刚刚打开盖子，还没涂好李知勋就迫不及待地要往上坐。

“呜……哥哥好好疼爱知勋……”李知勋这会儿身体里发痒，完全失去了理智只觉得身体里又酸又痒，抬着屁股把腿完全张开，比起当下的刺激，脑海里还不断浮现出以往度过发情期的淫乱画面。

事情变成这样的过程说快不快说慢不慢。李知勋和崔胜澈是和正常人类体质不同的兽人：虽然大多数时候的样子和人类无异，但是无法控制情绪的时候会冒出来动物的耳朵和尾巴，习性也有些像各自兽那方面的生活习惯。

比如李知勋白天精神不太好，晚上总是容易兴奋，比起出门更喜欢在家里呆着，每天醒来之后一定要警觉地在家里来回走两圈，而崔胜澈胆子比他看起来更小，耳朵灵敏地能分清很多人不一样的脚步声，和李知勋一样白天没有什么动静，到了傍晚就开始兴奋，附带没有节制地夜食。

夫胜宽是最开始参与其中的，他最初只是贪图和这两个哥哥一起合租的房费很低，况且这些习性，至少是崔胜澈和李知勋在租房广告商公开的这些，看起来也并没有那么难接受。

可是他万万忘记的是这只猫和这只兔子的生活习性不仅仅只包括这些，还有性欲上的其他习惯。李知勋时不时到来的发情期难捱不说，崔胜澈像极了兔子，发情期不说，平时正常的时候就很强欲，还总是时不时陷入假孕的恐慌状态。

虽说男性兽人也可以怀孕，但是几率低到可以忽略，所以做爱的时候，几乎不会有人考虑这些问题。

最初的一段时间夫胜宽还能够坚持，毕竟也是有精力的男青年，时间久了才发现自己照顾这两个起来根本吃不消——生活上照顾已经很累了，运气不好的时候身体上还要同时照顾两个。

后来有了尹净汉，他是夫胜宽和李知勋共同在学校里的前辈，他在学校的时候遇上发情期的李知勋四处找夫胜宽，把他送回家里的时候刚好遇到崔胜澈也发情期，红着眼睛就扑上来。

有了一次就会有第二次，夫胜宽和李知勋原本就喜欢这个前辈，崔胜澈自然也是不讨厌的，加上本人的意愿，尹净汉的参与很自然。

至于后来有理所当然地有了其他人，过程虽然有偏差但也都差不多，所以历经小半年，以李知勋和崔胜澈为中心发展起来的这个小人际圈，已经有了八个人。

夫胜宽握紧了腰在崔胜澈身体里射出来的时候尹净汉正好推门进来，把怀里已经一塌糊涂的小猫扔到床铺上。

闻到崔胜澈身上不同于自己的味道李知勋先是耳朵尾巴直立地挣扎了两下，崔胜澈吻上来的时候才意识到这是自己熟悉的人，高潮才过去不就，颤抖着身体往哥哥怀里钻。屁股后面没有办法完全控制，尹净汉的东西漏出来一点沾在大腿和尾巴的绒毛上。

“怎么弄得还挺慢？”尹净汉拿了夫胜宽的水瓶往嘴里灌，还不忘调侃他，说完就看见弟弟脸上又羞又恼的样子：“净汉哥你每次都要拿我说笑！胜澈哥不好对付你又不知道，更何况这次又是假孕，比发情还不好伺候。”

尹净汉笑着把手里的水瓶递给夫胜宽，说有人来了我去开门，就放任床上两个人纠缠在一起，猫咪接吻的时候伸出爪子死命地拽紧兔子的耳朵宣誓微不足道的主权。

夫胜宽刚稍微清理了一下，喝了一口水，开门再进来的人就从尹净汉变成了全圆佑。

“啊……哥来得好快。”

“还好，今天没堵车嘛。”

“而且时间刚好，你打来的时候我俩刚好碰巧遇到说一起去吃饭，”全圆佑伸手还有个毛绒绒的脑袋，李硕珉笑眯眯地凑过来看床上的场景，“哇……这场面难得见到呢。”

“是吗？过会儿可没有这么开心了哦。”夫胜宽见来了人就要出去，揉着刚才被崔胜澈捏的酸痛的大腿，“那我先出去歇会，你俩自己看着办吧。”

“喂，”他要走出去的时候又被全圆佑喊住，“把灯关上。”

TBC.


	2. 猫兔赛跑（下）

李知勋俯趴在崔胜澈身上，两个人还沉浸在高潮的余韵中相互接吻，他紧扒着哥哥的肩膀，嘴巴和鼻尖都湿漉漉的，蹭的两个人脸上到处都是。灯一关房间里就昏暗了下来，但是猫的视力很好，李知勋警惕地转头过去想要看清房间里这会儿都有谁，却被全圆佑扳着脑袋往眼睛上蒙黑色纱巾。

不知道崔胜澈平时那里买来这么多花里胡哨的装饰物，李知勋被蒙住眼睛的时候昏昏沉沉地想，他尚且知道房间里是全圆佑和李硕珉，但是蒙住眼睛过后完全无法从两个人相似的轮廓中分辨出来。

房间里突然没有人说话，隔了一会儿之后不知道是谁伸出手一巴掌拍在李知勋的屁股上，他后穴里尹净汉的精液还时不时漏出来，那手就顺势在臀肉上抹开。

李硕珉在说：“胜澈哥和知勋哥，真的好色啊……这里的手感完全很好啊。”

能够听见崔胜澈在另一边同样不成调子的呜咽，还有手掌拍在屁股上的声音，触感却没有落在自己身上，他们两个人或许是在做相同的动作故意让猫和兔子感到迷惑。

崔胜澈不知道哪里来的较真的心思，硬要说明明是知勋更加，也不知道是说李知勋更加浪还是说李知勋更难搞定，语义让人迷惑。

弟弟们却无所谓，想是聊天谝闲传似的还在问：“那胜澈哥和知勋要不要比一下。”是全圆佑的声音，其实他依旧站在李知勋的身后，这会正有一搭没一搭地撸猫。李知勋的屁股高高地朝他撅着，似乎在讨好他。

崔胜澈想要从听觉上分辨出另外两个人的方向，可是李硕珉从后面凶戾地拉扯住他的耳朵，两只毛绒绒的一同拽捏在手里，这不像他平时的作风，但是如今的目的是叫两个人感到迷惑。

这一来两个人完全失去了判断能力，更何况还都背对着趴在床上，可不是人为刀俎我为鱼肉，干脆放弃了猜测，倒是先比起来。

“唔……哥哥操知勋嘛……”李知勋完全进入了发情期，虽说刚刚已经高潮过一次，理智也未完全丧失，但就是被刚刚崔胜澈那一句话刺激到，挺着腰摆着屁股往身后够，感受到身后那人胯下鼓起的一包就隔着布料开始磨蹭，湿乎乎地蹭在布料上，也不管是谁，全圆佑也好李硕珉也好，总之是在央求对方插入。

全圆佑看着小猫看起来还没有什么异状的屁股——尹净汉做爱的时候很少在下半身留下痕迹，上面还一点痕迹都没有，他伸出手揉捏的时候感受到李知勋更加强烈地战栗，松开手就留下来大片的红肿痕迹。

另一边李硕珉还揪着崔胜澈的耳朵轻抚他的背，崔胜澈刚才被夫胜宽操的时候没有射精，只是靠屁股干性高潮，后背原本就是敏感带，下腹由于假孕带来的压迫感不断放大快感，他的性器还高昂着，被抚摸了几下后背就大张着嘴巴又高潮了，全都射在床单上。

“胜澈哥要不要猜猜现在是谁在干你？”全圆佑还在玩猫咪的屁股，李硕珉却已经皱着眉头拉开裤链把性器送进崔胜澈身体里。

他说完就感觉到猫更加强力地蹭自己的阴茎，喘了口气就也脱了裤子抓住李知勋的身体朝自己的方向摁，整根捅到底。

里面还湿热，尹净汉的东西没有完全流出来，他们两个人交合得很紧，几乎没有缝隙。李知勋猛地没有适应身后突然剧烈的动作，微小的疼痛夹杂着快感，却立马想要对方更多的抽插，可是全圆佑在问：

“或者知勋猜猜？”

还没等他开口猜测或者求饶就听见背后无法分清方位的沙哑声音，李硕珉说猫咪可以同时怀上多个公猫的孩子，就和全圆佑讨论起来。

“或者知勋哥，想不想和胜澈哥一样，怀上我们的孩子。”

“嗯，谁和那个兔子一样，整天假孕……”李知勋快被搞疯了，明明棒子就插在身体却没有继续，全圆佑和李硕珉还搞什么竞猜，他的屁股要是能分清鸡巴形状，才真的是世界奇迹，只好随便猜一个，二分之一的概率，张口便是合全圆佑心意的求饶，“痒死了……快点进来嘛，想要……想要给圆佑生小猫咪。”

“知勋猜对了啊。”这场景本来就已经很刺激，更何况旁边崔胜澈没有被李硕珉抓紧，已经在主动晃动着身体吞吐李硕珉的东西，于是他俯下身子开始顶弄，同时对着李知勋的耳朵，“舒服么？”

李知勋张了张口，却发现自己没有办法说出话来，过于强烈的快感致使他的注意力全都放在身后不断进出的性器上，身体上的反应很快，他的阴茎又硬了。

“知勋是谁的小猫？”全圆佑抽插的同时高高在上地问，“我才操进来就又勃起了吗？爽吗？”

“爽……唔……”李知勋整个人不停地颤抖，屁股大腿上沾满了淫液，发情期身体里多余的热量全都冲上脑袋，全圆佑对他的身体了如指掌，比如这个时候操的很深的话，小猫会哭……

李知勋不回答他就一直大开大合地顶弄，又要问他知勋是谁的小猫，李知勋眼角都满是泪水了，为了缓冲想要逃开却被全圆佑的双手箍得更紧，只好委屈巴巴地：“哥哥，知勋是圆佑哥哥的小猫……”

“乖。”全圆佑伸出手揉揉李知勋的脑袋，发丝已经很湿了，在指间潮热的触感。

李硕珉已经松开了崔胜澈的耳朵，哥哥被他大力的动作激得浑身通红，倒觉得不好意思起来，轻柔地环住对方的背，轻柔地吻在肩颈处：“胜澈哥……会痛么？对不起，刚才因为圆佑哥说想要让你混淆所以……”

他亲吻的同时下半身的动作却丝毫没有要轻柔的意思，每一次李硕珉都完全插到最深处，在整根抽出来，再次进去的时候依旧又狠又深。

“嗯……再快点……”崔胜澈丝毫没有在乎他刚才粗暴的动作，这哥虽然平时总是娇气，动不动就一脸欲泣地想要寻求安慰，在床上却意外地是受虐体质。

李硕珉每次都很精准地抵在他身体里最脆弱敏感的部分，就着背后拥抱的姿势两只手伸到前方揉捏挺起来的两颗乳头：“哥，原来假孕这里也会变大么？”他能够感受到崔胜澈身体的亢奋，因为内壁更加卖力地吸吮起他的东西。

崔胜澈点点头又摇摇头：“呃……不要，不要一起玩……太，太快了……”

“哥不是觉得很爽吗？”李硕珉的声音冷静的时候让人产生疏离感，尤其是和他平时总是温柔的笑脸比起来让人感受到强烈的落差，“明明下面这张嘴咬的很舒服呢。”

他好像笑了，崔胜澈听见他喘息中的气音，委屈巴巴向后伸手抓住一点李硕珉的腿：“唔……要死了，硕珉的东西太大了……”

“哥明明不是第一次吃了，嗯？为什么要装无辜。”

“不是的……嗯啊……真的太大了，要射了……”

崔胜澈快要高潮的时候被李硕珉搂着翻了个个儿，他睁开眼睛看见弟弟正认真地看着他，脸上的表情和声音一样温柔，发间已经布满了因为情欲出现的汗水，而眼底的欲望正恣意地盛开。

“哥，哥只要享受就好……”

这次轮到李硕珉和崔胜澈先完事儿，他们开始得要早一些，他抽出来的时候全圆佑还扶着李知勋的肩膀在做最后冲刺。可是这边也没有完全结束，崔胜澈刚刚射完龟头就被一只湿漉漉的手抚上龟头，权顺荣走过来和李硕珉交换了一个湿吻，然后立马把崔胜澈搂进自己怀里，在对方挣扎的同时控制着哥哥到了紧接着高潮后的第二次高潮。

有大量的液体落在他手上，权顺荣还笑嘻嘻地逗颤抖着不好意思抬头的崔胜澈：“净汉哥叫我来吃晚饭，我还以为是吃什么呢，原来是吃哥哥。”

“唔……顺荣，顺荣……”崔胜澈知道如今这样自己肯定是轮不到金珉奎了，权顺荣也同样不好对付，但是看着今天心情好就上来肉麻地撒娇，“顺荣亲亲我。”

他可受不了权顺荣一上来就猛操的攻势，现在只好顺从地待在对方怀里争取更多一些的休息时间。

权顺荣看崔胜澈的样子着实可怜，面前的床单也已经湿透了，自然是不想再躺在上面做爱的，就抱着哥哥要去客厅。

外面的灯光很足，有些刺眼，崔胜澈委屈巴巴地眯上眼睛把脸埋在对方的肩头，嘴巴里话语含糊不清的：“唔……眼睛睁不开了，顺荣要带我去哪。”

权顺荣抱着崔胜澈在沙发上坐下了，刚跨在他身上崔胜澈含不住精液的身体就开始往下漏，权顺荣裤子还没脱就四处黏着。

他拍了哥哥的屁股一巴掌：“哥含好，全都流出来了……”

崔胜澈呜咽着缩紧了屁股，脑子里还不满意地抱怨权顺荣，又不是你射进来的还管那么多，你们的子孙液是能在我屁股里说相声还是演小品怎么的。

权顺荣则是完全无所顾忌地脱了裤子就用硬邦邦的分身抵在崔胜澈臀缝上，知道哥哥不想那么着急就认真地吻他，从嘴角到耳朵根，吻了没一会儿崔胜澈又难耐起来，权顺荣的东西在他的下身来回摩擦，他是典型的好了伤疤忘了疼，没两下就要弟弟提枪插进来。

“哥哥……那哥哥主动亲顺荣一下。”或许是因为看崔胜澈的样子实在是太好欺负，或许是权顺荣的心情格外好，可是对崔胜澈的要求百依百顺，对方一求情权顺荣就笑眯眯地哄起来。

崔胜澈的思维有一点迟钝，半天才理解了权顺荣的一起，俯在对方大腿上准备往下坐的同时伸出舌头卷住权顺荣丰润的下唇接吻，嘬得水声很响。亲吻的同时鼻子发出娇柔的哼声，含糊地重复权顺荣的名字。

权顺荣也很配合他，就算是骑乘也不让崔胜澈完全主动动作，也用力抬腰配合着哥哥在他身体里抽插，完全配合着他的动作。

这边李知勋的运气就没有那么好了，金珉奎推门进来的时候全圆佑刚好把他射满，小猫的尾巴直立着，露出身后还来不及合上的穴口。

“哥！”金珉奎身上有极其细微的狼兽人血统，所以鼻子很灵敏，“就这一会儿就已经和净汉哥和圆佑哥做了么？原来我是第三个？每次我都是最后一个……”

李知勋眼睛上蒙着的布终于被解开来，他的脸上已经全是泪水，被尹净汉全圆佑折磨过两轮之后已经丝毫没了娇气，伸出手就让金珉奎抱。被抱在怀里之后又绵软地撒娇，一件一件控诉从夫胜宽到全圆佑这三个人是怎么欺负自己的。

“那我不欺负哥，我让知勋哥舒服好不好。”他把李知勋抱出了卧室，客厅里面的沙发上崔胜澈正搂着脖子骑在权顺荣的大腿上，尹净汉不知道跑到哪里去了，夫胜宽坐在旁边的沙发上和李硕珉一起玩手机，全圆佑则跟在自己和李知勋身后，正在拿手机记录李知勋脸上的表情。

他在另一边的沙发上坐下了，叫李知勋躺在沙发上自己再欺身压上去，把对方完全欺在自己的怀里，比起下半身硬的发紧的欲望，先温柔地亲干净李知勋脸上的泪水，才柔柔地抚上对方锻炼良好的胸部：“珉奎总是能叫哥完全舒服不是么？”

“嗯……”李知勋的情绪好了很多，两只手搭在金珉奎的后颈，喃喃地念叨，“因为珉奎是兽人呀，狼的精液很多的，还很热，每次都把知勋灌得很满……”

说话间身体里就回想起快感似的，小腿就纠缠上金珉奎的腰，因为出了汗又挥发所以冰凉的掌心贴在金珉奎的后背，低头就看见紫红色的粗大分身。

“珉奎，唔……”

“怎么了？”

“喜欢珉奎。”

“我也喜欢哥，我们都很喜欢哥……”

“所以珉奎赶快插进来吧，不用……不用温柔了，不用等了。”

另一边崔胜澈愈发放荡的呻吟传到耳边，李知勋依稀想起那个谁更加淫荡的赌，不知道为什么就是想要和崔胜澈较劲，如今看崔胜澈被权顺荣操的大叫，自己也心急起来。

“哥，还在不应期，可能会很难受哦……”金珉奎诺诺地提醒他，李知勋却皱着眉头埋怨。

“快点啦！”

金珉奎不但被骂，还被小猫伸出尖牙咬了一口，委屈巴巴对上的却是哥哥一张愠怒的脸，登时也叛逆起来，不顾李知勋因为张开很久还在痉挛的两条腿，捏紧了大腿就又急又猛地直接对着穴口捅进去。

“啊……太大了……好痛……呜。”

“哥真的好难对付，嫌弃我慢就算了，现在还嫌弃起我的尺寸了。”

金珉奎故意唠叨着让李知勋难耐：“明明要和胜澈哥比赛，哥为什么这么凶。”

李知勋被凶了两句又要哭似的，眼睛红红地盯着金珉奎，原本以为有一些卖弄可怜的效果，谁知道只迎来了更加剧烈的操弄。

到最后崔胜澈的这次假孕可是彻彻底底地给治服了，最后高潮的时候连东西都没有办法射出来，尾巴和耳朵早已经被男人的体液沾得一沓糊涂，整个人瘫软地倒在客厅的沙发上，双眼无神地进入贤者时间的时候突然变得清醒了。

“我说，做得是不是有些过了。不是说比赛吗？现在这样完全没有办法评估比赛结果呢……”

他开口。李知勋正失神地平躺他身边，平坦的小腹因为被灌满了精液所以微微隆起，猫的意识完全不清晰，嘴里还在嘟囔着这样下去肯定会怀孕的。

“猫和狼会生什么孩子呢？我和珉奎都是兽人，可是珉奎的血统占比很低，还有全圆佑和净汉哥……会生出来小孩小猫和小狗吗？”

李知勋嘴巴里吐露出来自己大脑完全没有办法处理的信息。

当然原来真的会生出来孩子这件事，无论是崔胜澈还是李知勋，都是后来没有再考虑到的事情。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有售后


End file.
